Obsequio
by Ale-chan
Summary: Kardia y Milo son hermanos que perdieron a sus padres diez años atrás. En víspera del cumpleaños de su hermano menor, Kardia pasa la noche en vela pensando tanto en sus logros como en sus errores. Incesto.


**Día 8: Obsequio**

Milo y Kardia habían experimentado muchas dificultades a lo largo de sus vidas, todas ellas desencadenadas por el fallecimiento de sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. El verano terminaba y, después de haber pasado una semana de vacaciones en la playa, su regreso a casa fue interrumpido por un camionero que se quedó dormido mientras conducía.

Milo tenía doce años y Kardia veinte. Ambos viajaban en el asiento trasero y lograron sobrevivir con apenas unas lesiones mientras que sus padres murieron al instante. Afortunadamente, Kardia tenía la edad suficiente como para convertirse en el guardián legal de su hermano y, gracias a que la hipoteca de la casa estaba liquidada, no tuvieron que preocuparse por conseguir un hogar o pagar una renta.

Kardia no consideraba que sus muchos sacrificios fuesen significativos. Dejó la universidad —la verdad era que habría desertado años atrás de no ser por la insistencia de sus padres—, consiguió trabajo de mesero en un restaurante cercano a casa —las propinas eran buenas y los horarios perfectos— y redujo considerablemente su consumo de alcohol —según el médico, esa era una buena noticia. La vida de Kardia había sido bastante desastrosa hasta ese momento, pero cambió radicalmente una vez que tuvo que hacerse cargo de Milo. Después de todo, no era divertido llegar borracho a casa cuando sabías que un preadolescente te esperaba en la sala para que le prepararas algo de comer. Los primeros años fueron especialmente difíciles y Kardia tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar todo atrás.

Aun así, Kardia sabía que las cosas habían sido aún más difíciles para su hermano menor. Perdió a sus padres en una etapa especialmente complicada de su vida. El dolor y la frustración le hicieron irascible y más de una vez tuvo problemas en la escuela por no poder controlar su mal genio. Su preadolescencia fue un infierno para ambos. Milo le ignoraba y Kardia no sabía cómo expresarse. Discutían todos los días y un par de ocasiones estuvieron cerca de llegar a los golpes. Le costó mucho tiempo a Kardia hacerle entender que, aunque sus padres ya no estuviesen con ellos, él seguía siendo la persona más importante para él y que haría todo lo posible para garantizar su felicidad.

Gracias al cielo, con el tiempo aprendieron el uno del otro y ahora, diez años después, su relación se había cimentado hasta convertirse en la base de su reducida familia. La cuestión económica también había mejorado: Kardia era ahora gerente del restaurante y acababa de hacerse socio del servicio de bufete de la dueña. Por su parte, Milo estaba a punto de terminar la universidad y sus calificaciones eran lo suficientemente buenas como para hacerle creer a Kardia que no tendría que preocuparse por su futuro.

A pesar de que los hermanos se habían enfrentado a muchas dificultades, Kardia consideraba que había hecho un buen trabajo. Milo se había convertido en un buen hombre y estaba orgulloso de él. Solamente tenía un gran arrepentimiento: una desagradable mancha en su historial de la que jamás se perdonaría.

Kardia era el mayor; él debió darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y, sobre todo, debió haber detenido a Milo a la primera señal de peligro.

La primera de ellas llegó cuando Milo recién cumplió los quince años. Su hermano entró a su habitación a entradas horas de la noche diciéndole que tenía pesadillas y que no podía dormir. Aquello era usual —Kardia también sufría de pesadillas—, así que le dejó entrar a su cama. Lo que salió de la norma fue el modo en el que Milo entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas y, horas después, el inconfundible movimiento que adquirieron sus caderas. Para cualquier observador, Milo parecería totalmente inmóvil, mas Kardia sentía sus milimétricas sacudidas como si de un torbellino se tratasen. El mayor estaba tan pasmado por lo que ocurría que dejó que Milo se removiera sobre su cuerpo hasta quedarse dormido. Al día siguiente su hermano actuó como si nada hubiese pasado y Kardia se convenció a sí mismo de que todo fue producto de su enfermiza imaginación.

Cinco noches después se repitió el escenario. En esa ocasión Kardia decidió soltarse del agarre de su hermano y, fingiendo dormir, le dio la espalda. Tristemente, en lugar de conseguir que Milo se rindiera, le dio la privacidad necesaria para masturbarse a sus espaldas. Durante minutos escuchó sus amortiguados gemidos y sintió su cálido aliento sobre su nuca. Por más que intentó pensar en otra cosa, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y le fue difícil mantenerse quieto hasta que su hermano se corrió con un ahogado suspiro y cayó profundamente dormido. Sólo entonces se permitió desahogar su deseo con su propia mano y, por más que intentó distraerse con mil y un fantasías, únicamente alcanzó el orgasmo cuando recordó la dulce voz de su hermano menor.

Los acontecimientos de aquella noche se convirtieron poco a poco en un ritual y, con el paso de las semanas, dejaron de fingir que dormían y terminaron entrelazándose con ardor.

Kardia era el mayor; él sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y debió detenerse a sí mismo desde la primera noche que pensó en Milo como algo más que su hermano.

Kardia comprendía que su hermano se sentía solo, que lo admiraba porque se había hecho cargo de él y porque le había dicho que le amaba con todo su corazón. Milo estaba confundido y Kardia abusó de su confianza y de su vulnerabilidad.

Kardia también se sentía solo; él también estaba confundido.

Procuraba no pensar demasiado en la primera vez que su hermano fue suyo, en su pequeño cuerpo apresado entre sus brazos o en el aroma de su cabello recién lavado. Aquellos eran pensamientos prohibidos no porque estuviese arrepentido, sino porque, a final de cuentas, incluso él tenía conciencia.

Lo que hacía estaba mal, odiaba no poder controlarse a sí mismo y deseaba tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para alejar a la persona que más quería en todo el mundo. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. El arrepentimiento es real sólo cuando se acepta el error y se decide no volver a cometerlo. Kardia, con todo y su cargo de conciencia, repetía una y otra vez el acto a sabiendas de que la culpabilidad le quitaría más el sueño que su mismo pecado.

Cierta noche, la conciencia de Kardia le mantenía en vela. Miraba constantemente hacia el techo de su alcoba y hacia la tenue luz de su ventana. El día siguiente sería el cumpleaños número veintidós de su hermano menor. Ya tenían todo preparado: visitarían un acuario cercano, comerían en su restaurante favorito y, seguramente, pasarían la noche juntos. Milo no hablaba de otra cosa desde semanas y Kardia no podía dejar de pensar que su pequeño hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre, uno inteligente, gracioso y atractivo. Tarde o temprano conocería a alguien y abandonaría su enfermiza relación por algo que de hecho tuviese futuro. ¿Cuántos años le quedarían a su lado? ¿Cuántos meses? ¿Qué haría entonces?

Le parecía imposible creer que algún día pudiera encontrar a alguien como Milo, a alguien dulce, encantador e increíblemente perfecto para él. Nadie le comprendería como su hermano, nadie sería capaz de quererle del mismo modo. ¿Qué sería de él, entonces? ¿Qué haría con su cuerpo y su mente una vez que Milo se cansara de escabullirse por las noches hasta su cama?

Tres golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensoñación. Se sentó en la cama y le dio paso a su visitante nocturno.

Milo entró a la alcoba y a su cama sin pronunciar palabra. Sujetó a su hermano de la cintura y restregó su cuerpo en contra del suyo.

—Estás desnudo —señaló Kardia como si no fuese algo obvio.

—Hace calor —respondió a pesar de que la piel de sus hombros estaba enchinada por el frío—. Vine por mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Aún no es tu cumpleaños.

—Es la una de la mañana —aclaró—. Oficialmente, lo es.

Kardia rio, colocó sus manos en la cintura de su hermano y, haciendo acopio de su fuerza, lo movió hasta dejarlo sentado a horcajadas sobre sí.

—Te tengo demasiado consentido.

Milo gruñó tan suavemente que pareció un ronroneo.

—¿No lo merezco?

Kardia pensó en su respuesta por algunos segundos y, al no encontrarla, decidió darle un profundo beso en los labios. El cuerpo de Milo pareció fundirse con el suyo y su boca se abrió gustosa mientras recibía la lengua de su hermano mayor. Milo le sujetó fuertemente del cuello, asiéndolo como si temiese que escapara y Kardia respondió deslizando sus manos hacia sus glúteos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermanito —susurró a su oído cuando perdió el aire y tuvo que romper el contacto de sus labios.

Milo emitió una coqueta risilla y colocó su mano derecha sobre la abultada entrepierna de Kardia.

—Gracias. Ahora, por favor, mi regalo.

Kardia asintió, apretó con fuerza el culo de su hermanito y, olvidando por completo tanto su conciencia como su preocupación, se dedicó a darle el mejor regalo que hubiese recibido jamás.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Y bien, desde hacía mucho tiempo quería escribir una historia KardiaxMilo. ¿Por qué? Porque lo único mejor que Milo es Milo+alguien más que se parece a Milo. Es fácil imaginarlos como hermanos y casi igual de fácil imaginármelos como algo más.

Admito que me hubiese gustado escribir más porn, pero ya saben que eso no se me da. Pero algo es algo, ¿no? Francamente, siento que con este fic ya estoy más cerca del precipicio. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!

Obvi este es el fic del Milo Ship Fest para el prompt Cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amado Miluchis! ¡Que los dioses bendigan tu hermosa figura y tu brillante intelecto! Soy tu esclava incondicional.

¡Chuu!


End file.
